


Paging Dr. Bane

by LaCroixWitch



Series: HM500 Ficlets [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Human, Doctor Magnus Bane, Doctor/Patient, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Injured Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Magnus Bane is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCroixWitch/pseuds/LaCroixWitch
Summary: Dr. Magnus Bane un-nails Alec Lightwood.Hunter's Moon 500 word prompt: Nail
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM500 Ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805062
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Paging Dr. Bane

The emergency room was relatively quiet, even for a Thursday after midnight, every buzz, beep, and step echoing through the halls. In all honesty, Magnus had been chatting with his friend Dr. Catarina Loss when his pager went off, calling him to action.

Nurse Rollins caught up to him, matching his stride as he walked to room 511. 

“What am I walking into here?” he asked.

“Puncture wound, some blood loss.” Dot hastily handed him the clipboard with the patient’s chart as they entered the room.

“I’m Dr. Bane, I’ll be assisting you tonight. Before we start, can you confirm your identity?”

“Alec Lightwood.”

“Short for Alexander?” Magnus verified the chart. The blood-stained, dark-haired man nodded. Magnus put on a pair of nitrile gloves, and grabbed the saline-soaked gauze. “Let’s get you cleaned up to better assess the wound.”

Magnus leaned in closer, looking at Alec’s shoulder— and the large rusty nail protruding from it.

“Nurse Rollins— prep a tetanus shot.” Dot swiftly left the room to grab the vaccine.

“How did you manage this?” 

“My idiot brother jumped on a support beam and it collapsed on me.”

“And this was your only wound?” Magnus raised his eyebrows. “Sounds like it could have been much worse.” With the skin clean, a prominent z-shaped tattoo was clearly visible on Alec’s neck, emphasizing a jawline so sharp that it could cut stone. Something inside Magnus stirred as he admired it, but he stomped down his wandering thoughts quickly, out of professional courtesy.

“I would have removed it myself, but you’re supposed to leave a knife in if you’re stabbed. Wasn’t sure if the same rule applied.”

“Not quite, but it is lodged very deeply. You will likely need a few open stitches, but I won’t know for sure until I remove it. Are you prepared for me to take it out? It will hurt, so you may want to lie down to avoid any lightheadedness or fainting.”

“I’m fine, just get it out.”

“Alright one… two… three…”

* * *

Alec woke up in a hospital bed, a scratchy blanket draped over his body.

“Not so tough now, are you?” His gorgeous doctor winked.

“How long have I been out?”

“Well you were only out for a minute or so, but you woke up extremely disoriented. After you showered me in flattering compliments, you became agitated and tried to punch poor Nurse Rollins. We were required to mildly sedate and monitor you. It’s been about an hour.”

“And you had nothing better to do than sit by my bedside?”

“Slow night,” Dr. Bane shrugged. “I went ahead and stitched you up while you were out, and administered your tetanus shot. 

“Thank you Dr. Bane.”

“If you promise me that next time, you’ll lie down, you can just call me Magnus.”

“Out of context that sounds…” 

“I know exactly how it sounds,” Magnus looked at his watch. “And I’m officially off the clock, so now I can finally ask you to go to dinner with me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> There's a very heart wrenching, super small book reference in the beginning. If you catch it, I'll be surprised!


End file.
